The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses and image forming systems for forming print target images on recording paper sheets and particularly relates to a technique for printing an image represented by irreversibly compressed image data.
Image forming apparatuses are known which receive print data via a network from a terminal apparatus, such as a PC, interpret the print data to generate a print target image including a text, an image, and so on, and record the print target image on a recording paper sheet. As an example of such image forming apparatuses, an image forming apparatus is proposed which receives from a terminal apparatus print data representing a stamp image composed of, for example, letters, figures, and symbols, stores the stamp image in a memory of the image forming apparatus, and prints the stamp image superimposed on an arbitrary print target image.